Two Souls Unite
by TalkKlaineToMe
Summary: In a world where the name of your soul mate appears on your wrist, Kurt longs for the day it happens to him, still facing terrible bullying.. when things get too out of hand and he is forced to leave McKinley and transfer to Dalton Academy and finally gets his soul mate mark and get slapped in the face with the reality of love.. then BAM klaine ;)
1. Chapter 1

" A soul mate, A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet - a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your soul mate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful." 'Elizabeth Hummel 1985'

Finding ones soul mate has to be the most important event in one's life, Kurt Hummel always dreamed of the day that he would find his soul mate, being gay really slimmed chances of finding ones soul mate in Ohio, your soul mate could be anywhere. As everyone started receiving their soul mates names on their wrists Kurt anticipates the day it happens to him. As days go on that soon turn into months.. Nothing happens.

His dad told him its common for this to happen and its nothing to worry about, but still Kurt couldn't stop wondering if maybe something is wrong with him and he may never get his soul mate mark, but he kept his head high, but it was hard with everyone at McKinley talking about it and spreading rumors around the school about it, they even started a poll that ranked if he would ever get a soul mate or not, he tried not worrying about it but sometimes it was just hard.

Kurt was fixing his hair between classes his eyes shifted view to his bare empty wrist and he frowned he closed his locker and walked a few steps until he was brutally pushed into a few lockers

"watch where you're going fag! Fucking loner, no wonder no one loves you" god he hated karofsky

"it's funny you bring up im a loner and no one loves me when it seems you never have a girlfriend" he said pulling himself off the ground, karofsky stalked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt

"you better watch your cock sucking mouth Hummel before I do something I won't be able to take back" students just walked by as the scene played out

"I am not scared of you David" Kurt glared at karofsky, karofsky push him back against the lockers harder and laughed

"you should be" Kurt just snorted and karofsky gripped him tighter

"you better stop holding me like this karofsky you might turn me on" Kurt joked like he would even stoop that low to even give the time of day, karofsky looked around and saw some students watching them and laughing at Kurt's words he let Kurt go

"you better fucking shut your fucking mouth or else I will kill you" he pointed his finger at him and walked away.

Kurt sighed leaning against the lockers and closing his eyes trying not to cry, what kind of a person would threaten someone's life.. Kurt shuttered thinking about it, he held in his tears as he walked to his next class.

"Kurt? Kurt? KUURT!?" Kurt jumped at his name being called "im sorry, whats up?" He said to Mercedes stabbing his salad, avoiding everyone's glances at their lunch table

"are you okay boo? You've been starring at your salad for awhile" she said "im fine Mercedes" he lied "you do know, I know when your lying" he said nothing

"is this about not having your soul mate mark yet Kurt? Because you'll get it someday" Rachel reminded

"actually no Rachel, I wasn't thinking about it.. Until now" he glared at her "sorry" he sighed going back to his salad, drowning out everyone's voices wanting this day to be over quickly. "get away from me Rachel" he said walking directly away from her sitting in his usual spot in the choir room next to Mercedes.

"Kurt I just want to help" he looked directly at her

"if you really want to help me you would just drop this Rachel" she frowned "fine" she sat next to Finn leaning on his shoulder

"What the heck was that about?" Mercedes questioned confused

"it was nothing, just Rachel being her annoying self" she just stared at him

"Kurt serio-" she was cut off when walked in and clapped "okay guys let's get started I have greats ideas for sectionals!"

Rachel jumped up "Me singing all the solos?"

"I rather commit homicide" Santana quipped "you know you're going to tell me what's going right?" Mercedes whispered while Rachel and Santana continued to go at it "After" he lied

Kurt quickly speed walked out of the choir room after a very brain numbing glee club meeting with Rachel and Santana fighting for most of it , he ran out so fast avoiding Mercedes questions about what happened in the beginning of glee, Rachel was being her lovely selfish self and was trying to meddle in his love life.. she needed to stay out of his business He quickly got out his keys to open his door, but before he could do anything his vision went black and there was a huge pain in his head.. The last thing he remembered was a very nasty and familiar voice "fucking fag" 


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey guys wereee back:D I'm glad some of you enjoyed the first chapter I know we did :D Hahaha this chapter were going to see Kurt in the hospital and were introducing blainey and the warblers and Niff :) so I'm going to stop talking and let you read the chapter I spent the weekend and school day writing XD (there is a little time jump between Kurt being in the hospital and Kurt being at home I hope you get it and it makes sense ) (I'll say sorry in advance if there's any spelling mistakes or whatever they will be fixed later I just wanted to get this chapter to you guys) ….. Enjoy –Meagan :D

It was all dark around him; he could faintly hear voices around him.

"I can't believe this happened to him" his father said angrily

"I know sweetie it's terrible" his step mom consoled Burt as he spoke. He heard quick footsteps walk across the room.

"Finn stop pacing" Burt said "Sorry" Finn slumped down on one of the chairs, Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but his vision slowly started to focus as he looked around at his new surroundings.

"Son" his dad sobbed "I'm fine dad, what the hell happened? Where am I?" He asked sitting up a bit, wincing at the pain in his abdomen.

"Take it easy son, you're in the hospital, you were attacked, you have a broken wrist and have a couple broken ribs" Kurt touched his stomach and winced

"Do you remember anything?" Burt said, Kurt shook his head feeling a little dizzy he closed his eyes

"nothing I just remember leaving glee and the rest is all a blur" Burt nodded

"Well all I know is that you're not going back to McKinley" Burt sat up "WHAT?!" Kurt and Finn said at the same time.

"Kurt, Finn has told me you haven't been totally honest with me" Burt tells . "What do you mean?" He looked to Finn and glared

"He tells me you've been getting harassed at school about being gay and not having your soul mate mark yet, you lied to me Kurt when I asked you if everything was okay at school" Kurt said nothing.

"And it's not safe for you to go back their" Kurt looked at his dad "I can't just leave all my friends" Burt sighed and sat down

"They will understand Kurt, this is for your safety, so you are not going back to McKinley and that's final!" His father demanded, Kurt sighed and decided not to fight about this here.

"Your fathers right Kurt" carol said, Kurt closed his eyes. "Let's give Kurt some space to rest" Burt suggested, Finn and carol got up and left quietly.

"I'm doing this all for you son" Burt said kissing Kurt's forehead leaving the room quietly. When he was finally alone he opened his eyes and sighed

"why is this happening to me" he winced moving his body to a comfortable position, after a few minutes of thinking about what happened Kurt slowly drifted off to sleep.

Blaine slowly pulled himself out of bed groaning at the major head ache he was starting to get, he pulled his boxers up and stretched his muscles, scratching at his wrist he looked at it and sighed sadly.

'Kurt E Hummel' Who could this be? He has looked everywhere on the Internet for him but had no such luck in finding him. He put his cuff over his wrist and sat down on his bed again putting his face in his hands. Did Kurt Hummel exist? Will he ever find his soul mate? Was Kurt even looking for him? He ran his fingers through his curly mop of hair and stood up, getting ready to face another dull day at Dalton Academy.

Blaine sighed flopping down on one of the large couches in the warbler practice room.

"What's wrong dumby?" His best friend nick said looking up from his book

"Nothing I'm just having one of those days" he said slowly stroking his cuff that was covering his soul mate mark.

"Don't worry B he'll turn up someday" Nick said sitting next Blaine putting his book down so Blaine could rest his head on his shoulder to pout.

"Hey what's going on here" Jeff said angrily he had a rough last block and he really didn't need to see his soul mate cuddled up with another guy even if it was Blaine.

"Weeeelllll" Blaine said putting one arm on Nicks shoulder. Nick pushed him away and snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself Anderson" he stuck his tongue out at him and proceeded to play flappy bird on his phone. Nick pulled pulled Jeff onto his lap kissing him sweetly

"cutie how was math?" Jeff groaned "it was sucky Mr. Smith hates me" he rested his head on nicks neck.

"Sucky isn't a word Jeffery" Blaine said ruining the moment not taking his eyes off the phone screen

"shut up" Jeff said "Dammit why can't I beat 4" Blaine grunted

"Because your sucky" Nick copied "Shut it" Blaine said shutting his phone off as more warblers started to file in, Jeff and Nick proceeded to kiss slowly, Blaine looked away feeling a pit of jealousy in his stomach, because he couldn't do that with his soul- mate.

"As much as I would like to see you two make out some more we have some work to do, nick and Jeff" Wes said bitterly

"Oh stop being jealous" Jeff said sliding off nicks lap grabbing ahold of Nicks hand instead.

"Yeah I'm so jealous can we get to work now Jeffery" Wes asked snarky. "Lame" Jeff yelled out and everyone laughed

"Come on, Jeff be serious" Blaine said as much as he liked a good joke, the warblers were important to him and he loved singing and he didn't want to see Wes angry again.. He's scary when he's angry.

"Thanks Blaine" Wes said "thanks Blaine" Jeff copied, Blaine slapped the back of his head "behave" Wes smiled clearing his throat.

"Okay here in my hands I have the names of our competitors for sectionals, number one 'The hipsters' it's just a bunch of old people " Wes said

"Old people?" Nick said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah just a bunch of old people wanting to get their GEDs' guess they started a glee club too" Wes cleared his throat again

"And our second competitors William Mckinley high 'The New Directions' " Jeff just started laughing

"New directions? More like nude erections..like what old perv came up with that name" Wes just ignored Jeff.

"Never heard of them? They any good?" Blaine asked

"Umm they got second place in regionals last year that's really all I know about them" Wes said looking down at his papers

"Then I guess we've got this one in the bag?" Jeff said cocky like as everyone joined in.

"Boys let's not get cocky, we still need to have our game faces on and try our hardest" Wes said proudly.

"Lame" Jeff yelled out again everyone laughed again.

"Ha ha so funny Jeff, just for that were doing vocal warm ups and your leading it" everyone groaned, Jeff groaned the loudest, Blaine's head pounded from all the noise he couldn't wait to get back to his room and sleep.

Kurt slowly scrolled down one of his favorite fashion blogs he was following, sighing at all the clothes he couldn't have.

As he went to the next page of the blog his door opened, He threw his blanket over his head, he was supposed to be resting but he couldn't sleep.

"I know you're awake Kurt" Burt said, something dropped onto his lap, he pulled the covers down looking at his father.

"What's this? He said, His dad picked up the pamphlets up and handed them to Kurt.

"Pamphlets for your new school" Kurt's eyes went wide.. He was actually serious about him transferring; he slowly grabbed the pamphlets and looked at them.

The first pamphlet read 'Dalton academy' "An all-boys private school? Kurt said out loud

"Yes and it has a zero tolerance for bullying policy, its enforced" Burt said seriously

"Bu- but how can you afford this, it probably costs a fortune!" Kurt stressed

"Don't worry about the costs, I don't care how much it costs, I just want you to be safe" Kurt sighed looking at all the stupid uniforms people were wearing.

"Why you happy are your uniforms are ugly" Kurt said talking to the people on the pamphlet. Burt laughed "you'll survive in a uniform"

"once your ribs are mostly heeled you'll be starting at Dalton" Burt squeezed Kurt's knee

"Smile bud, this is a good thing, you're going to make new friends and you're going to be way safer there, and I'm sure all your friends will want to visit you all the time" Kurt nodded and sighed looking down to his bare wrist.

"Everything will turn up soon I promise, now get some rest and I'm serious this time you need your strength." Burt patted his knee once more and left Kurt with his thoughts.

He looked at the pamphlets once more and he sighed, he put the down on his night stand and laid back down on his bed starring up to the ceiling, He slowly let his eyes droop shut, but as the faint sound of Lady gaga sounded off in his room, he opened his eyes and checked his phone, frowning at the caller.

It was Mercedes his best friend. He ignored the call he couldn't break the news to her. When all his friends visited him in the hospital he didn't have the heart to tell them, and he couldn't do it now to Mercedes. He slowly cried himself to sleep that night.

So I hope it was okay, I was kinda on a time crunch to write this buuuut well I gave it my all.. I promise next chapter will be longer and Klaine will finally meet DUN DUN DAAAA XD Please review and tell us what you think about the chapter or give us any tips or ideas you want for our story :D also follow us on twitter for automatic updates on fics or if you want to talk to us SinceDay1InLove :D Enjoy glee tonight 3 –Meagan & Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

And were back! :D are you guys excited for the glee season final? I am :D sooooooo I'll leave this short and simple.. enjoy the chapter 3 –Meagan & Hannah

As a week passed Kurt was allowed off of bed rest and he was starting to get things prepared for Dalton. His dad still hadn't changed his mind about him going he really wanted this for Kurt, Kurt really didn't want to leave all his friends but this was important to his dad, and he wanted to make his dad happy, But telling Mercedes and his friends that he was transferring to Dalton was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do in his whole life, it literally broke his heart.

"Kurt are you okay? You haven't spoken this whole time?" Mercedes asked a bit concerned

"I'm transferring to Dalton academy" he blurted out not being able to keep it in anymore.

"What!?" His friends said at once, Finn sat uncomfortably waiting for this all to blow out of proportion.

"Kurt are you serious? Is this true?" Mercedes said frowning.

"Yeah I'm serious, my dad's says I'll be much safer there and he wants me to go, there's really nothing I can do about it.. it's happening either anyone likes it or not" Kurt said looking down to his lap.

"But what about glee club?" Rachel said loudly, everyone glared at her.

"Is that all you care about? Kurt just said he was leaving McKinley and you're worried about glee!" Mercedes said yelling at Rachel.

"Mercedes it's okay" Kurt said not really wanting to start a big fight.

"No its not okay, She doesn't even care that your leaving! To her your just some prop in the background silently humming while she sings another solo" Mercedes spat out.

"I care Mercedes! Im just looking out for the team Mercedes" she defended herself

"Give it up Rachel Berry, your only looking out for yourself like you always do, were just fools forever thinking you could ever care for any of us" Rachel shut up right away looking away, Mercedes cooled herself down and looked to Kurt.

"So is this it? Isn't there anything you can do to convince your dad to let you say" Mercedes sobbed.

"No my dad's made up his mind" Kurt couldn't look at Mercedes he might just burst into tears.

He heard her get up and quickly walk away, Tina following, Finn slid over giving his step brother a hug, Kurt cried into his shoulder.

Kurt shuttered at the memory, Mercedes still hasn't spoken to him since then, and he was really missing her, he really needed his best friend now.

"Are you ready son?" His dad said peeking into his room, Kurt turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ready" his father walked all the way into his room.

"Well you better head out now you've got a lot of driving to do" Kurt nodded

"you sure you want to drive all by yourself?" Burt said uneasy with the idea.

"I'll be fine dad" Kurt said pulling his phone of the charger

"alright take it easy though, you just got out of the hospital a week ago" Kurt turned to his dad "I know I will" he said with a sigh sitting down on his bed, his father sat beside him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay son" Kurt put his head on his dads shoulder.

"But how do you know that for sure" Kurt said weakly.

"I don't know son, I just do" he answered seriously.

After finally saying goodbye to his father and step mother, saying he will see them at dinner, he began his drive to Dalton, He put his radio on his favorite Broadway station, he hummed along to the music hoping his nerves would calm down before he got to Dalton.

Finally making it to Dalton, Kurt gaped looking at the magnificent building, he pulled into the school, parking his car in the student parking, he sat in his car for a few moments fighting off the urge to start his car back up and driving away, he put those urges aside and built up all the courage he had and shakily got out of his car and headed for the school.

Walking around the school for what seemed like hours he finally came to terms with that he had no idea where he was going, he walked down a staircase where boys where hurrying down chatting loudly, he wondered what everyone was so excited about, he saw two boys getting off the last step he took his chance and poked one of them.

"Excuse me I'm new here, I need some help" the two boys turned around, the blonde one smirking.

"Look Nicky, we got a new hottie at Dalton" Kurt blushed

"Sorry for my boyfriend, I'm Nick and this pervert is Jeff" Nick smiled at him.

"I'm Kurt" he said shyly "Nice to meet you" Kurt looked around before he spoke again.

"whats going on here?" Nick smiled "our glee club the Warblers are putting on a little show, everyone's super excited for it" Kurt quirked his eyebrow.

"What the glee club here is actually cool?" Jeff laughed "Dude the warblers are like rockstars!" Kurt stood there unconvinced students here actually liked there schools glee club.

"Come on will show you" Nick said taking Kurt's hand pulling him down the hallway, Jeff following.

They entered what looked like a practice room, it was filled with a lot of boys wearing their uniforms.

"Stay right here and enjoy" Nick said running up to a boy who was just absolutely gorgeous, He had breath taking hazel brown and green eyes, and sexy curly dark hair, after a while of starring at this attractive boy humming sounded throughout the room, Some of the boys made a huge group the boy he was looking at stood in front singing the opening line to "Teenage Dream"

"Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine"

Kurt melted at the sound of his beautiful voice.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever"

Kurts body froze when the boy looked at him and starting to what seem like sing to him, the boy smiled and kept looking at him as the song progressed.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight"

As the boy sang the last line to the song the boy turned right to him and winked to him and Kurt swooned, everyone was cheering and yelling running to the performers, Kurt clapped his very loudest smiling as Nick and Jeff ran back to him.

"soooooooooooo now do you believe us?" Nick gushed

"Yes you guys were spectacular!" Kurt said excitedly

Someone clapped Blaine on the back, telling him how great he was he thanked him and turned to see his friends talking to that beautiful boy he spotted as he was singing, he said good bye to the guy who was talking to him and slowly made his way over to his friends patting them both on the back.

"Great job boys!" Blaine's eyes immediately looked to the boy.

"Hey there, im Blaine Anderson" He said with a big smile extending his hand to the boy, the boy took it graciously "Im Kurt, Kurt Hummel" Blaine's hand tingled.

Blaine froze pulling his hand away quickly from the boy getting his thoughts together; Nick caught this action and quickly brought up a idea.

"Um guys how about we go get some coffee to get to know Kurt a little more" Blaine just stood there looking at his wrist, Nick was confused.. what the hell was wrong with his best friend?

"Blaine?" Nick poked him and snapped him out of his thoughts

"Um sorry, yah lets go" Blaine pushed past his friends and Kurt quickly gathering his thoughts walking towards where they needed to go, Kurt frowned.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Nick shook his head and put an arm on his shoulder

"Nah he's always been a bit pissy ever since he got his soul mate mark" Jeff said bluntly.

"why is that" Kurt wondered

"Well he has no clue where he is.. or even who he is" Nick explained, Kurt nodded understanding completely, he looked to his own wrist when he felt itching and tingling.

What the hell was going on? He ignored the feeling, following his new friends down the hallway listening to Nick and Jeff bicker over which movie they were going to see tonight.

Soooooo? Umm yah it's a bit longer then last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it annnnddd I hope everything made sense to you guys xD Next chapter we will get the coffee talking scene.. Blaine will freak out a bit and make a very important decision .. Maybe some Niff fluff if I feel like it .. So remember to leave a review :3 oh and enjoy Glee tonight, we get "all of me" tonight and I can't wait.. hopefully we get some Klaine klisses 3 See you guys next Tuesday ! – Meagan & Hannah out


	4. Chapter 4

Hai guy's :D so glee was pretty good last week, except for the Blaine and Brittany kisses .. EWWW.. Well enjoy the chapter :D –Meagan ( so I fixed all the spelling mistakes and I added more to the story .. yay its longer 3 )

As they all sat down at one of the many tables putting down their coffees, Blaine never taking his eyes off Kurt for a minute, sending chills down Kurt's spine, no one speaking until Nick broke the awkward silence.

"So um Kurt what brings you to Dalton?" Nick asked curiously across the table to Kurt, Kurt cleared his throat trying not to think about the gorgeous boy staring at him deeply, he turned his attention to Nick.

"Um I was getting harassed daily by this Neanderthal that seemed to really like making my life a living hell" Kurt voice cracked as he confessed taking a small sip of his coffee.

Blaine felt his knuckles clench as Kurt told them about his troubles at his last school.

"The soul reason was because of my sexuality, being gay at McKinley isn't really accepted, i was literally the only person out of the closet at school" Blaine sat closer as he listened.

"it was hard enough being the only person out at school, but being the only person without-" Kurt stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"The only person what"? Blaine said curiously finally speaking; Kurt looked at him and saw the complete concern in his eyes, Kurt looked down at his coffee sighing sneaking a glance at his covered but bare wrist.

"For being the only person without their soul mate mark yet" Blaine's eyes widened letting out a small gasp.

This means he doesn't have my name on his wrist... He doesn't know, Blaine thought.

Nick glared at Blaine and looked to Kurt.

"Well that doesn't mean your soul mate mark isn't going to come, Everyone gets a soul mate mark.." Nick reassured.

"Everyone" Nick repeated

"I know, it's just when my mark didn't come like everyone's else's marks were coming, I began to worry and people began to find out and then people started rumors about it, people were really sure I was never going to get one and they even had a poll which voted who thought I was going to die alone" Kurt breathed in slowly.

"Let's just say the odds were not in my favor" Nick grabbed Kurts hand, something inside Blaine seethed with something he never felt before… jealousy.. No it couldn't be jealously, he just met Kurt.. soul mate or not.. who even knows if Kurt really is his soul mate? This whole thing could just be a huge misunderstanding and he could be making a big deal out of nothing..

Some part of him disagreed with the thought the stranger he met today wasn't his soul mate, He was gorgeous and funny and he had these eyes like whirlpools that Blaine could get lost into for days and he has been through a lot of bullshit in his life that Blaine could really related too, some part of him wanted so badly for this Kurt to be his soul mate and it took all his strength not to slap Nicks hand away and jump across the table screaming "MINE"

"Kurt you know that's so untrue, you're not going to die alone" Nick said truthfully, Kurt nodded his head.

"Yeah I know Nick, even though I knew they were wrong it didn't make the teasing hurt less" a small tear escaped his eye and slowly ran down his cheek. "But sometimes it feels that maybe it can be true.. that I am going to die alone"

Blaine quickly stood up rushing away abandoning his coffee and his friends and his may or may not soul mate, he couldn't hear another minute of all the pain and misery and doubts Kurt was talking about.

Everyone looked in confusion as Blaine walked away.

"Blaine where the hell are you going?!" Nick yelled earing no response from Blaine.

"Does he hate me?" Kurt asked "Cause I can leave if it makes him uncomfortable" Nick frowned

"No! No! he doesn't hate you, we really have no clue what's going on with him" Jeff reassured

Nick turned to Kurt "I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm going to go check on him" He looked to Jeff "Stay with Kurt Babe" He said jumping out of his chair jogging down the hall to find his stupid best friend.

After a small awkward silence, Jeff moved his chair closer to Kurt putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Blaine sometimes he can be really stupid when he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions" Kurt sighed

"Did I say anything that made him feel bad?" Kurt asked

"I really have no clue, but what you were telling us about your old school and the bullies wasn't something new for Blaine, maybe hearing what you went through brought up some bad memory's" Jeff guessed

"oh god! Now he probably hates me" Kurt sighed angry at himself

"Blaine doesn't really hate anyone and I'm sure he doesn't hate someone he just met and couldn't keep his eyes off of this whole time we were having coffee" Jeff smirked Kurt blushed saying nothing.

"All I have to say dude is that you have major courage getting back out there and being around people after all the bullshit you've been through and you seriously are the coolest kid, who doesn't deserve any of that"

Kurt let out a small smile. "Thanks"

Jeff stood up "Come on lets head to the main office and get you sorted out, im guessing you don't have your time table yet?" Kurt shook his head.

"Well let's get you situated" Jeff gulped down the rest of his coffee and showed Kurt the way to the main office.

Nick jogged down a few hallways until he spotted his curly haired dimwitted best friend heading for the dorms.

"Blaine stop get back here" Nick yelled, Blaine didn't respond he kept walking.

"Just stop and tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaine didn't listen he just walked faster down the hall to the dorm rooms until he was in front of his own room.

He opened his door quickly Nick right on his trail, He opened his door and walked into his room and just stood there frozen in spot thinking about all the happened today, He heard footsteps enter room .

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick yelled getting closer to Blaine "Blaine!"

"I couldn't" Blaine muttered out turning to Nick

"You couldn't what?" Nick questioned

"I couldn't be in the same room with him for another minute I felt like I was going to explode" Blaine yelled out.

Nick was confused "What? I know Jeff gets under your skin sometimes but you know he's joking" Blaine sighed loudly "Its not Jeff"

Blaine walked over to his door and shut it wanting some privacy.

"Then who are you tal- wait are you talking about Kurt? But you just met him today.. He seemed really sweet" Nick said very confused to what was troubling his friend.

Blaine sat down on his bed looking at his wrist; Nick raised his eyebrow walking over to his friend sitting next to him.

"Blaine you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong?" Blaine just looked to Nick laying his arm on his lap, gesturing to his cuff.

"What?" Nick asked

"Take it off" Blaine said, Nick just stared at his friend's wrist for a second before looking back to him

"Why?" Blaine looked at him emotionless "Just take it off"

Nick looked at the cuff once more before pealing it off a small gasp escaping his lips, He read the writing so clearly 'Kurt E Hummel' .

"at first I didn't know how to feel when he told me his name, then I felt excited because here he is, the man I've been looking for my whole life but now I can't even fucking tell him I have his name on my wrist" Blaine sobbed

"Why not?" Nick asked

"you heard him he doesn't have his mark yet and he's been through so much I don't want to add all this extra drama on him" Blaine said putting his cuff back on.

"It would bring him so much relief if you told him that you have his name" Blaine shook his head

"No, how do we even know I'm his soul mate? What if I told him I had his name and the day he gets his mark its someone else's name, I couldn't build a relationship with him knowing that it could go all terribly wrong in the end" Blaine stood up

"I disagree with you, he has the right to know this Blaine" Nick stood up too walking closer to Blaine.

"I don't care if you agree or disagree with my decision Nicolas, all I ask is that you respect it and don't tell anyone not even Jeff" Blaine looked at Nick deeply, Nick said nothing.

"Nick" Blaine said again.

"Fine" Nick huffed "But you have some explaining to do to with Kurt, he thinks you hate him" Blaine's eyes widened.

"I don't hate him, he is amazing and so brave" Blaine gushed

"Maybe you should tell Kurt that, if he does end up getting your name you might want to have a better relationship with him so he doesn't think you're a total jerk" Nick said seriously patting Blaine on the back leaving him with his thoughts.

Kurt sat alone on one of the school benches reading about the history of Dalton, sighing on how boring this school really was.

Jeff helped him get his time table and other things and since it was his first day he didn't have to attend any class today, Jeff on the other hand had to get back to class leaving Kurt alone.

Kurt was fine with it he needed a little time to himself to get his thoughts together.

"Skipping class on your first say Hummel, badass " Kurt looked up from his book to the the familiar voice, he saw the mysterious boy Blaine walking towards him with a unreadable expression on his face.

"Since it was my first day and I had to get situated they said I didn't need to attend any class today" Kurt closed his book sitting up.

"Lucky" Blaine sighed sitting down next to Kurt, there was a small silence.

"I need to apologies to you" Blaine admitted Kurt's eyebrow quirked "Why"

"For me acting very rude to you today and just getting up and walking away randomly when you were telling us something very heart breaking and I'm just so sorry I don't know what I was thinking" Kurt just looked at him.

"Could we start over?" Blaine reached his hand out "Hello im Blaine Anderson" Kurt just sat there starring at the hand; Blaine was panicking what if Kurt hated him for acting rude to him today? he was about to take his hand back and run away when Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand slight blush on his face.

"Hello Blaine, Im Kurt Hummel" Blaine sighed in relief and smiled wildly

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt um do you think I could get your number?" Blaine asked blushing pulling out his phone.

Kurt made a surprised face before responding "I really don't give my numbers to stranger's I'm not some floosy" Blaine laughed loudly

"Well I hope soon I could change that and not be a stranger to you" Blaine bit his lip taking out his phone "Come on I'm adorable give me your number cutie"

'Yes you are' Kurt thought blushing at Blaine's words, typing his number into Blaine's phone.

"Thanks, well sadly I need to get to class" Blaine said getting up "I'll text you later new kid" Blaine winked.

As Blaine walked away, Kurt let out a small smile melting into his chair…. He is so dreamy..

SOOOO yah I liked this chapter I love it angry Blaine… ahaha so im thinking of updating twice a week since Glee is on hiatus.. Review and tell me if you would like me to update twice in a week oh and also review to tell me if you liked this chapter.. see you very soon ;D–Meagan


	5. Chapter 5

Ohmyfuckinggodguys I am so sorry im late! I just was so busy that I couldn't post Tuesdays chapter! Here it is though, Enjoy I will edit it later 3

Once Kurt made it home he was bombarded with questions the minute he entered his house.

"Guys let me breath I just got home" Kurt said playfully, Burt patted him on the back.

"Kurt's right, let him breath will talk over dinner" They all smiled walking into their dining room.

There was silence for a few seconds but it was soon disrupted when his father spoke.

"So Kurt how did your first day at Dalton go?" Burt said cutting into his steak

Kurt sighed "it was fine"

"Fine? Just fine?" his dad questioned

Kurt nodded his head "Yeah" Burt shook his head "Something interesting must have happened" Burt pried.

"Besides sitting through a boring school orientation, I did meet some boys who were nice.. I guess Dalton could have been worse.. But it wasn't" Kurt said eating his salad.

"Kurt's that's great" Burt gushed smiling happily, happy his son didn't completely hate his school.

The conversation about Kurt's school slowly drifted into everyone else talking about their days, Kurt wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, his mind kept flashing to Blaine, He couldn't get his piercing hazel gold eyes out of his head and he couldn't get rid of the familiar sound of Blaine's voice out of his ears, Blaine sent shivers down his spine and made his wrist itch, which was has been happening ever since he first laid eyes on Blaine which was very strange.. Kurt didn't know what that meant, he was confused.

"Son are you okay?" His father's voice disrupted his thoughts.

Kurt looked up to his father "Yeah I'm great, just a little tired" he looked back to his food.

"well maybe you turn in early, I'll be up later to talk to ya" Kurt nodded pushing his plate forward and heading up to his room.

Kurt stalked into his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror sighing. He turned on the sink and let the cool water run through his fingers before splashing some onto his face, He grabbed for towel wiping his face, turning off the tap.

He looked at himself once more in the mirror and his eye caught his wrist, his eye brow furrowed.

"What the hec-OH MY GOD" Kurt practically screamed his wrist was swollen and red.

Kurt slowly ran his hand over it, wincing at the light stinging going on, on his wrist.

When did this happen? Why didn't I notice this till now?

"Kurt what's wrong? I heard you scream" His dad said practically flying into the room.

Kurt snapped his head up looking at his father and quickly walked across the room to him flinging his swollen wrist in the air.

"I have a tumor" Kurt said with pure panic in his eyes and voice, Burt furrowed his eye brows and took a hold of Kurt's wrist looking over it, letting a finger run over the puffy skin, he began to laugh letting go of Kurt's wrist.

Kurt glared at his father "May I ask what's so funny about the tumor growing on my arm!" Kurt yelled only making Burt laugh more.

As soon as Burt calmed down his laughing he spoke "Kurt it's not a tumor you're going to be alright stop panicking" Burt reassured him , With a smug smile on his face.

"Then what the hell is going on with my wrist, This can't be normal" Kurt said shaking his wrist in the air.

"Your wrist is swollen because it's getting ready for your soul mate mark to appear, some people get rashes and some people get swollen wrists and some people have no symptoms in the process" Burt said seriously.

What

Kurt's whole body froze in place.

"I'm getting my soul mate mark?" Kurt somehow said out.

"It would seem so" Burt said calmly

"When?" Kurt said flat out

"I really have no idea Kurt but by the looks at your wrist it's going to happen any day now, oh I just remembered wait right here" Burt said leaving the room, entering back with a black box.

"Here" Burt said handing Kurt the box, Kurt took it and opened it up to see a cuff.

"It's passed down through our family for generations, I wanted you to wear it" Burt said proudly.

"Can you put it on for me?" Kurt said quickly, Burt smiled nodding taking the cuff from the box and putting it on Kurt's wrist.

"I know it's a little snug now, but once the swelling goes down it will fit perfectly, oh an look it hides the swelling" Kurt nodded.

"Thanks dad" Burt smiled patting him on the back.

"Get some rest you have a big day tomorrow" Burt left the room shutting the door, once he was finally alone Kurt let out a large sigh, He looked down to his now covered wrist and closed his eyes for a second he walked to his bed falling face first into his blankets.. He wasn't sure he was ready for all of this now.

A few second later he heard his phone go off beside him, he reached around to his bedside table.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar number but his heart fluttered at the text message.

To Kurt: Hey Kurt, Its Blaine :)

From Kurt: Hey Blaine! What's up?:)

Blaine's response was instantaneous.

To Kurt: Just hanging out in Nick and Jeffs dorm, Just about to strangle Nick and Jeff.. What about you?

From Kurt: Awh why? Just had dinner with my family and was bombarded with a billion questions I just managed to escape them, now im just relaxing maybe put on some Pandora on later and read.

Kurt laid his phone down on his bed ignoring the uncomfortable itch coming from his wrist, his phone vibrated again and Kurt quickly grabbed them and giggled at the message.

To Kurt: They are making out and being all in love and stuff and being stupid… That sounds great , I'll probably do something like that later but instead of Pandora maybe some Maroon 5

From Kurt: Someone sounds a little jealous…

Kurt joked, snorting at Blaine's response

To Kurt: Me jealous? Ha.. no

From Kurt: And lady gaga isn't fabulous

To Kurt: Okay maybe I'm a little jealous…

Kurt smiled tying out his next text.

From Kurt: Well they are really a cute couple ;)

To Kurt: Oh shush you! You are so not helping..

Kurt laughed out loud and froze, that was the first time he's laughed since his accident, he ignored the feeling and typed out his response.

From Kurt : LOL sorry, you don't need to be jealous one day you'll get what they have

To Kurt: Maybe

Kurt frowned at the text from Blaine, Did he really think he wouldn't find his soul mate? Kurt sighed

From Kurt: So tell me something about yourself?

Kurt texted changing the subject not wanting to pry at someone he barely knew.

To Kurt: What do you want to know?

From Kurt: Anything you want to tell me? Haha :)

Kurt say their waiting for a while, waiting for Blaine's response, He jumped when his phone went off in his hands.

To Kurt: Ah well, I was born and raised in Westerville, Ohio I just transferred to Dalton this year after some confrontations at my old school.. ah and I love to sing as you saw today im in the warblers .. I like to play piano.. I have a weird obsession to bowties and Katy Perry and I love coffee

Kurt wondered what he meant by confrontations at his old school.. Kurt tried to ignore the feeling to dig deeper into Blaine's past but failed miserably.

From Kurt: Confrontations?

Kurt quickly regretted asking, it was private.. Blaine would probably tell him to mind his own business.

To Kurt: Just as you at my old school people didn't really agree with the fact that I was gay, so when I showed up to a Sadie's hawking's dance with a guy.. it didn't really turn out good, I was in the hospital for a month

Kurt frowned

From Kurt: Im so sorry Blaine! I shouldn't have asked that was too personal!

To Kurt: No, Don't worry about it Kurt, I wanted to tell you and everytime I talk about it I get stronger so its fine.

From Kurt: Im still sorry that happened to you

To Kurt: Its fine Kurt that was the past and this is now, I moved on from that.. Lets talk about something else.. ummm how about you tell me about yourself?

Kurt sat there for a couple minutes thinking over what he should tell Blaine about himself, Something interesting..

From Kurt: Well, I was born in Lima, Ohio .. My dad owns a car shop and I have a new step mother and step brother, I love musicals and I love to sing and lady gaga is my queen… I love fashion and I know how to take apart an engine and put it perfectly back together in under thirty minute's.. oh and Coffee is life

To Kurt: Well you sound very interesting Kurt Hummel, its very nice too meet you ;D

Kurt blushed hard at Blaine's Text.

From Kurt: Hehe, well it's really nice to meet you as well :)

Kurt sat up walking up to his stereo turning on some music, humming to the lyrics faintly, he turned to his bed when he heard his phone go off he plopped down lightly grabbing his phone opening Blaines message.

To Kurt: Now lets talk coffee ;)

Kurt laughed loudly, writing out his reply … God he is perfect Kurt thought.

Blaine Laughed loudly starring at his phone, smiling wildly and the text he got.

To Blaine: Ohhhh now im interested :)

"what are you laughing at over there sweet cheeks" Jeff said from across the room.

"Just a funny text" Blaine said honestly.

Nick jump up from his bed hopping over to the bed Blaine was laying on, Jeff followed "Oooohhh who you texting" Nick winked at him poking him.

"No one" Blaine said, Jeff snorted "Bullshit who you talking too?"

From Blaine: Well I was thinking we could get coffee sometime? Maybe before school tomorrow?

"Um Im talking to Kurt" Blaine said, Nick froze at Blaine's words.

"You sly dog you" Jeff joked waggling his eyebrows.

"Stop it you perv, Kurts not like that he's different" Blaine gushed.

"Sure.. so whatcha you guys talking about?" Jeff asked curious.

"I asked him if he wanted to get coffee tomorrow" Blaine smiled hopeful.

Nick sat up from Blaine's bed crossing his arms.

"Babe you okay?" Jeff said eye brow raised, Blaine stared worriedly at his friend, Nick said nothing.

"Nick" Jeff said, Nick looked right at Jeff than at Blaine.

"Im sorry Blaine but I can't keep this secret anymore from Jeff you have to tell him" Nick told Blaine.

"Tell me what?" Jeff said worried

Blaine stood up "You promised you would tell no one Nick" Nick shook his head "I know I did, but I can't keep this secret from Jeff he's my chosen one" Blaine glared at him.

"Okay can someone just tell me what's going on" Jeff yelled, Nick looked at Blaine.

"you tell or I will Blaine" Nick threatened

"Fine, Kurts my soul mate maybe" Blaine finally said out.

"What do you mean maybe?" Jeff asked not really fazed to Blaines confession he figured something was up when Blaine randomly got up and left right in the middle of Kurts confession about his old school.

"Well I have Kurt's name on my wrist but Kurt doesn't have mine or anyone's yet so we still don't know if he's soul mate yet" Blaine said looking down to his feet.

"Well its still a possibility that he could be still, have you told him" Blaine shook his head.

"Why not?" Jeff wondered.

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up until we know for sure " Blaine said Nick sighed.

"And you don't agree with this?" Jeff said turning to Nick.

"Not one bit I think Kurt has the right to know" Jeff grabbed Nicks hand.

"Even if that's the right thing to do I think Blaine should be able to make his own decision" Jeff said sternly.

Nick nodded " I just don't want anyone to get hurt" Blaine looked up to Nick "Me either Nick, I just want whats best"

The room was quite except for the sound of Blaine phone going off, Blaine turned to it his bed picking up his phone.

To Blaine: Sorry had to change, I would love that I actually have the perfect place , you know the Lima Bean? :3

Blaine sighed.

From Blaine : Yeah I do actually, See you there at 7?

To Kurt : Seen you then Blaine:D

Blaine typed out his goodbye text sighing "Kurt reject you?" Jeff said Blaine glared at him slightly "No he said yes actually, I think im going to turn in early see you guys later" Blaine left the room quietly.

"Do you think everything is going to be okay Jeff?" Nick asked hugging his boyfriend.

"Yeah it will I promise" Jeff held Nick closer.

See you next Tuesday 3 –Meagan


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god guys I know im super late! But here I promise to be on time next week! -Meagan

Next morning Blaine was up early, he pulled himself out of bed and he took a nice long, one of the good things about having no roommate was that he could take as long as he wants in the bathroom in the morning with no complaints.

He got ready in record time.. He was more than little excited to be getting coffee with Kurt this morning, but aside from being excited he was also a bit nervous, like going out for coffee with Kurt was huge mistake and it would end badly.

He pushed those thought out of his mind sending a quick text out to Kurt.

To Kurt: Good morning Kurt!

After a couple seconds went by his phone went off.

From Kurt: Morning Blaine

Blaine smiled.

To Kurt: Meet you at the Lima bean in a few?

From Kurt: See you there :)

Blaine melted but quickly shook his head, he left his dorm room saying a quick hello and goodbye to Nick and Jeff, and then he left for the Lima bean.

As soon as Blaine made it to the Lima bean he hopped out of his car quickly, walking to the Lima bean entrance.

Once inside he waited behind the very short line. "What would you like honey?" A cute short haired girl said behind the counter.

"Umm I would like a medium drip and a Nonfat mocha" He smiled to himself for remembering Kurt's coffee order.

He paid quickly and waited a minute for the coffees.

Once he had the coffees he said thank you to the girl and sat in one of the empty tables, after a few minutes he saw the beautiful blue eyed boy enter the coffee shop, he looked around then finally spotted Blaine and smiled adorably walking towards the table Blaine was sitting at.

"Look who looks all cute and what not in their uniform" Blaine smirked taking in Kurt's figure.

Kurt blushed "Oh shut up, I look horrible" he said adjusting his tie.

No you look gorgeous.. he wanted to say "Believe me you look fine" they both blushed for a minute saying nothing.

Blaine rested his head on his hand and just looked into Kurt's eyes, he was trying to get something out of his mouth but only ended saying "Hi" Kurt grinned big and started to laugh.

"Hi' Kurt said back blushing, Blaine smirked pushing Kurt's coffee forward to him.

"What's this for" He said taking a sip smiling largely at the familiar taste.

"You remembered my coffee order?" Blaine smiled. "Of course I did dummy we spent more than twenty minutes yesterday talking about coffee" Kurt blushed.

"And think of the coffee as a peace offering for how I acted yesterday" Blaine said taking a sip out of his own coffee.

Kurt shook his head "I said it was fine Blaine, I get it you're going through some stuff" Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's smiling; Blaine looked down at their hands blushing a little.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled "Your welcome" Kurt smiled taking his hand away from Blaine's "Now let's talk Patti lupines new book" Blaine smiled at Kurt's words, taking a sip of his coffee listening to Kurt talk.

After a half an hour passed by, their small coffee date came to a conclusion, they talked endlessly together, and Blaine actually found out they had a lot in common.. then he thought, Kurt was simply perfect in every way possible.

Blaine made sure to guard heart if Kurt did end up not getting his name, Blaine was trying not to fall for Kurt.. But who was he kidding? He was slowly but desperately falling in love with one Kurt Hummel and there was really no way of stopping it.

They quickly parted ways to their cars, saying a quick goodbye planning to meet at school.

The alone time in his car gave Kurt time to think and calm himself from the events that just happened this morning, His dad suspected something was up with him, he told his dad that nothing was up he was just having a good morning.

Talking to Blaine made realize how much he missed his old friends, Blaine and him had a lot in common like even more than he and Mercedes had in common and it was nice having someone to talk too.

Kurt didn't know how to describe Blaine he was so mysterious but at the same time so open, which confused Kurt.

Blaine was magical in ways he couldn't explain and it was safe to say he was falling fast for Blaine, But what was he kidding.. like Blaine would ever like him like that, it was stupid to even think Blaine could ever have feelings for him.

They both pulled into the schools parking lot, Kurt just sat in his car for a moment before grabbing his bag and getting out of his car, he snorted when he saw Blaine hopping towards him like a puppy.

"Hi" Blaine said flashing Kurt an award winning smile.

"Someone's had too much today" Blaine blushed "you're seriously like an adorable little excited puppy" Kurt said.

"Did you just call me adorable?" Blaine smirked, Kurt's eyes widened "no I didn't mean too" Kurt spluttered.

"Are you saying im not adorable" Blaine said with big puppy dog eyes. "No you are! Ugh i don-" Blaine interrupted "Kurt calm down im only joking with you" Kurt frowned punching him in the arm.

"Meanie" Kurt pouted "Woah thats stings" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed pushing Blaine, Blaine just smiled. "How are you so damn happy all the time? Kurt questioned.

Blaine just shrugged "well the weathers beautiful and school isn't have bad and my company today isn't so bad either" Blaine

Said, walking towards the school.

Kurt blushed heading towards the school as well following Blaine.

"So why was Blaine up so early this morning?" Wes asked.

"He went out for coffee with the new boy" Jeff answering slowly walking down the hallway holding boyfriends hand, followed by Wes and David.

"New boy?" Wes and David said at the same time.

"Yeah his name is Kurt Hummel he is a total hottie and Blaine has total heart eyes for him" Jeff teased, Nick hit him on the arm.

"Sorry" Jeff apologized Wes seemed to let this interaction go and went on with his questioning about the new boy.

"Have any idea why transferred?" Nick sighed.

"Pretty much the same reasons why some of us transferred" Jeff nodded.

"Ah well I hope to meet him soon maybe he can sing?" Jeff shook his head, he smirked seeing Blaine and Kurt walk into Dalton together.

"Well I guess today is your lucky day Wes" Jeff said smiling walking up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey hottie" Jeff flirted and kurt blushed, Blaine's fists clenched he glared at Jeff.. wes caught this.

"Hi jeff" kurt said "Kurt we would like to introduce you to our friends Wes and David" Jeff said moving away so Kurt could see the two boys smiling at him.

"Hello Kurt, welcome to Dalton im Wes one of the captains of the warblers, and speaking of the warblers can you sing?" He was quick to ask.

"You waste no time do you Wesley" Blaine rolled his eyes.

Kurt smiled and gladly answered Wes's question "yeah I do.. alot" wes smiled wickedly.

"Thats great we would love to have you audition for the Warblers" Wes clapped hua hands together.

"I would love to" kurt smiled.

"Well me and Kurt need to get to class see you later" Blaine said quickly pushing Kurt away from his friends.

"BYE" jeff yelled, he turned to Wes "total heart eyes" wes smirked.

"Blaine is so in love with him" Wes said smirking. "I know right!" Jeff laughed high fiving Wes.

"Why would you say that? Nick said squeezing Jeffs arm tightly.

"Ouch" Jeff muttered

"He couldn't take his eyes off Kurt for a second" Wes said sending a quick text.

"You should of seen the way Blaine got when Jeff called him hot, Blaine was fuming" Wes and david laughed.

"Well I can assure you they are just friends, come on jeff class" Nick pulled Jeff away whispering furiously into Jeffs ear.

"Weird" Wes said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah they totally know something we don't" David said.

"Will know what it is sooner enough" Wes said finally going off to class.

After classes were done for the day, Kurt could officially say classes here were so much harder than at Mickenly but he secretly liked it and besides Blaine would probably help him if he needed any help.

Kurt was currently at his locker filling his bag with his books.

"Knock knock" Kurt smiled hearing a familiar voice tapping on his metal locker, he shut hus locker.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt melted seeing Blaine resting against the lockers starring directly at him.

"Rough day?" Blaine asked concerned.

"More like rough year" Blaine frowned putting his hand on Kurts shoulder squeezing lightly.

"it will get better" Kurt smiled looking at Blaine's arm on his shoulder looking at Blaine's cuff on his wrist.

Blaine quickly saw Kurt starring at his cuff and he quickly drew his arm back.

Blaine coughed awkwardly "um so do you have to leave now?"

Kurt sighed "yeah probably best to leave before their is major traffic ..why?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, Blaine blushed slightly. "Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to like watch movies in my dorm room but we could totally reschedule" Blaine said politely.

Kurt blushed" I'll hold you to that, walk me to my car?" Kurt asked, Blaine smiled widely and nodded.

"I would love too" Kurt smiled "great" Blaine took his hand

"come on I know a short cut to the parking lot" Kurt raised his eyebrow "trying to get rid of me faster" Blaine shook his head "never"

Blaine actually lied this wasn't actually a short cut he was taking the longest way possible so he could have more time with Kurt to hold his hand.

When they finally made it to the parking lot to Kurt's car they both looked at their intertwined hands and blushed quickly separating.

"Well here you are" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Yes thanks" he smiled smiling their awkward, Blaine rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist giving him a short but sweet hug that gladly reciprocated.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked getting into his car.

"Defiantly, ill text you" Blaine smiled waving goodbye to Kurt as he drove away.

This was going to be an amazing year.

Again im sorry for being late! See you need Tuesday!


End file.
